


Guerra e Paz

by Kimonohi_Tsuki



Series: The Time Saga [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Athena is not a goddess of peace, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Chapters from the 'past' end in "." of the 'present' in "-", Dismemberment, Divine War, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, If knights were in therapy, Ikki is a good brother, Mephistopheles Yōma Want to drive everyone crazy, Murder, Mystery, Next Dimension - "Holy War", Peace, Post-Canon, Post-Hades War, Posted on other sites, Shun divides the body with Hades, Shun inherits the underworld, The author writes too much, The great master is trying hard, This story is divided into 'past' and 'present', Underworld, War, this is a long story, this story would be short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki
Summary: Um novo deus surge para reconstruir o Submundo após a queda de Hades, ao tempo que uma antiga ameaça ronda novamente o mundo dos vivos. Velhos inimigos deverão unir suas forças contra ela, caso contrário serão testemunhas da destruição de tudo aquilo que conhecem, mas será que Cavaleiros, Marinas e Espectros serão capazes de esquecer suas diferenças em prol de uma causa maior?
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Phoenix Ikki, Andromeda Shun & Poseidon | Julian Solo, Andromeda Shun/Chameleon Juné, Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Hades & Poseidon (Saint Seya), Owl Partita/Mephistopheles Yõma
Series: The Time Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094765
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo - O novo deus do submundo -

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de muito tempo, finalmente resolvi passar essa longa história para cá depois de postá-la originalmente no Spirit e no FF.Net.  
> Então esse é meu primeiro trabalho aqui, espero que nos levemos bem.

Por que temer a morte, se ela é a única certeza da vida?

Os mortais não sabem o quão felizes são por tê-la como certo. Saber que seguem um caminho, mesmo que tortuoso ou solar, que possuí um final, um encerramento da vida terrena, não a tornando simplesmente um túnel escuro ou uma imensidão ensolarada eterna e imutável.

Queria ainda poder ter esse dom mortal. Sim, a morte é um dom. Poder fechar seus olhos em sono eterno, ter sua alma purificada dos pecados da terra, para depois provar das águas do esquecimento, começar tudo de novo, como uma folha em branco.

Contudo, uma pessoa jamais deveria de buscar sua morte com exclusivo pensamento de findar sua existência, não. Isso era um completo desrespeito com a vida e com todos aqueles que lutavam com todas as suas forças para simplesmente sobreviver. A morte não se trata de algo bom ou ruim, ela é simplesmente um fato, uma consequência, que deve ser respeitada com o mesmo zelo que a vida.

Morrer não é a salvação de todos os males, porém, tampouco se trata da expressão de todos eles.

O ser incorpóreo percebeu então que estava divagando novamente, enquanto escutava vagamente a sentença que o juiz, um ex cavaleiro de Athena, dava a uma dúzia de almas.

Estavam num enorme salão de mármore negro, de um piso liso e brilhante, como um céu escuro cheio de estrelas. A esquerda do salão havia uma enorme porta de bronze fechada que cobria do chão ao teto, este por sua vez era completamente ornado com a pintura de anjos, à direita, um corredor branco e de altura mediana se mostrava tímido e sem fim, a frente uma porta de ouro do tamanho de uma pessoa convencional, gravada com belos ramos de flores douradas. Sobre ela existiam três sacadas em semicírculo na mesma altura, também de mármore, que se erguiam orgulhosas. Daidalos*, o juiz, estava na central, enquanto as almas, amontoadas e sem forma concreta, o observavam de baixo, sob o piso frio.

Daidalos, num tempo muito distante agora, foi o cavaleiro de prata de Cefeu, um dos orgulhosos defensores de Athena. Em vida, jamais a defraudou, recusando voltar ao Santuário sob as ordens do Grande Mestre apenas por haver notado que este possuía intenções malignas. De fato, Saga, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, submergido por seu lado sombrio, havia assassinado o verdadeiro líder do Santuário e assumido seu lugar. Deste modo temendo a influência que o respeitado Cefeu poderia exercer sobre os demais, enviou Afrodite de Peixes e Milo de Escorpião para executá-lo. Missão que acabou bem sucedida. Em morte, contudo, Daidalos servia outro senhor, que formalmente o tratava apenas em público. Mesmo assim, jamais negou seus votos a Athena.

\- Meu senhor - A voz do juiz de longos cabelos loiros, pele pálida e vibrantes olhos azuis, o fez sair completamente de seus devaneios, agora que as almas o observavam expectante.

Acima das três elevações circulares havia uma quarta, bem mais alta, localizada em diagonal as outras, de modo que dali alguém pudesse observar cada uma das ações ocorrentes na sala. Neste lugar, sobre uma cadeira simples, o jovem deus do submundo encarou cada uma das almas. A figura do deus não era definida, como uma fumaça arroxeada onde sutilmente podia-se distinguir um rosto suave e um manto negro.

Briga de gangues, doze jovens haviam perdido suas vidas por causa de lutas banais. Morreram por suas próprias convicções fúteis, cometendo pecado mortal.

\- Eu concordo com a sentença. - Não precisava ouvir cada ponto dela para concordar, conhecia muito bem o posicionamento do velho cavaleiro, é por isso que ele estava ali, como um dos três juízes do submundo, enquanto Minos, o verdadeiro juiz sob a sobrepeliz de Griffon, não regressava de sua atual reencarnação.

Dito isso, as doze almas foram sugadas pelo corredor branco, soltando gritos de protesto e pesar.

\- Deviam ter pensado nisso antes de se matarem iguais umas bestas sem cérebro - Uma voz irônica surgiu ao lado do deus, onde um homem de porte forte apareceu sentado sob o muro circular. - Para depois não ficarem reclamando e fazer dos campos de Asfódelos um lugar barulhento.

\- Está de mau humor Ikki? - O homem loiro perguntou, saltando com graça do semicírculo em que estava para o chão, sem desviar o olhar do recém-chegado. Sua sobrepeliz negra e roxa brilhava e tilintava com seu suave caminhar. A armadura de Griffon lhe caia muito bem apesar de tudo. – Achei que estivesse coletando almas pecadoras, isso geralmente te deixa de bom humor.

\- Eu odeio esses idiotas suicidas, que jogam a própria vida fora assim sem pensar, são uns inúteis, só entulham os campos, pra mim iriam direto pro Tártaro. – Os cabelos azuis de Ikki também davam um contraste muito bom junto a sua própria sobrepeliz negra, mesmo que sua pele mais morena destoasse dos tons fúnebres do lugar. – E respondendo sua pergunta Daidalos, eu já chutei muitas almas podres por hoje, você os verá nos próximos julgamentos.

\- Para você todos iriam direto para o Tártaro, Ikki - Comentou com suave graça o jovem deus, se desmaterializando e ressurgindo ao lado do juiz, sendo facilmente seguido pelo ex-cavaleiro de Fênix, que abriu as asas de sua armadura, pousando de pé alguns passos atrás. – São todas almas em sofrimento. Talvez devesse ser mais flexível...Irmão.

\- Prefiro deixar os frangalhos com Asterion e Mist, as almas podres são muito mais interessantes, principalmente quando elas se recusam a vir comigo e me deixam usar a força para convencê-las. – Comentou com um sorriso sinistro, que fez Daidalos suspirar. Era difícil acreditar que esses dois eram irmãos.

\- Que a alma de todos que ainda hão de morrer agradeçam que tu sejas Ikki de Benu, ao invés de um dos juízes. - Uma voz infantil ressoou ao longe, irritando o de cabelos azulados, que resmungou a contra gosto.

\- Hécate? Já faz alguns anos, duas décadas eu acho. - Comentou suave a divindade, então os três se materializaram em outra sala, dessa vez uma escadaria, de poucos degraus e enormes pilastras gregas em suas laterais, onde ao topo havia um trono negro com detalhes de ramos secos, posicionado atrás de uma cortina vinho aberta, e ao lado um espelho negro de moldura prateada de onde a voz parecia surgir. - Não sei nada de ti desde minha morte.

Contudo, o que mais chamava a atenção no lugar era um corpo, sentado no trono e aparentemente em sono profundo. Um rosto angelical, branco como a neve, cabelos verdes como a copa das árvores, longos que caiam com leveza até sua cintura, trajando uma túnica negra até seus pés, pés esses descalços sobre o frio chão.

O corpo daquele que um dia foi o cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda, que se tornou o homem mais próximo de um deus, como seguinte cavaleiro de Virgem, até sua suposta morte, ascendendo assim como o novo governante do submundo.

A imagem difusa subiu as escadas como névoa, enquanto o juiz mantinha-se atrás, respeitosamente de cabeça baixa, já Ikki desaparecia do lugar sem comentários, odiava esse tipo de visitas e não pensava permanecer. O jovem deus ao chegar ao lado do trono sorriu frente ao espelho, onde uma jovem que parecia recém sair de sua adolescência, cujos cabelos que possuíam a cor do ébano, estavam presos em maria-chiquinha e uma capa negra a envolvia misteriosamente. Ela também o observava atenta, por mais que sua expressão fosse pouco visível na bruma de sua forma.

\- Aaah sim, me perdoe meu senhor, com tua noção de tempo, uma vez que já foste humano, deve ter sentido em muito minha falta de contato, eu lamento. - A mulher se curvou muito sutilmente. - Mas para mim, que sou uma deusa desde meu nascimento, parece que faz tão somente um suspiro desde o dia que encontrei a ti e a Athena subindo o Monte Olimpo em busca da salvação do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

\- Não há porque lamentar-se minha cara Hécate, eu entendo que tu és muito ocupada. E mesmo que de fato minha percepção de tempo seja algo distinta a dos demais deuses, eu mesmo custo a acreditar, às vezes, que já se passaram vinte anos desde que tudo aquilo aconteceu...- Virou-se em direção ao corpo - Daqui três meses eu poderei voltar ao meu velho eu, então retornarei a Terra.

\- ...Uma nova guerra santa? - Questionou a deusa, mostrando pela primeira vez uma expressão aflita.

\- Sim. Há um novo inimigo que Athena e seus cavaleiros terão que enfrentar, e desta vez não serei eu, mas a julgar pelo seu contato repentino, já sabes sobre isso. - Voltou sua vista ao espelho. - Eu só espero que minha..."sobrinha"...Tenha aprendido com seus erros nessas últimas duas décadas. Vamos precisar da ajuda dos três exércitos divinos para deter aqueles seres.

Lembrava com perfeição aquela manhã há vinte anos, após a batalha contra Hades, quando preocupado buscou sua deusa no Santuário e soube do estado em que Seiya havia ficado depois da batalha. O dia que visitou o Monte Olimpo como mortal, conheceu Hécate, Arthemis e o Templo da Lua, e as Moiras em sua própria dimensão temporal.

E sem saber forjou a ferro seu próprio destino... 

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Capítulo I - Mudança de planos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que aconteceu para que Shun se tornasse o herdeiro do submundo? Voltemos ao passado para descobrir.

Vinte anos antes da sucessão do submundo.

Shun, acordou numa planície desconhecida e cheia de flores brancas, a última lembrança em sua mente sendo o golpe final de Athena contra o deus do mundo dos mortos. Recordava o quão devastador havia sido a última Guerra Santa, como o santuário foi quase completamente destruído, os cavaleiros de ouro mortos e suas armaduras perdidas.

Não conseguia sentir a cosmo energia de seu irmão, mas algo lhe dizia que este também havia sobrevivido, talvez por ser a própria Fênix reencarnada. Porém tampouco conseguia sentir a presença de Seiya, Shiryu ou Hyoga. Isso o preocupava de sobremaneira, seu único consolo era poder sentir o cosmo de sua deusa intacto. Portanto, abandonou sem pestanejar o campo florido que estranhamente tanto o lembrava dos Campos Elíseos, lugar onde a derradeira batalha final foi traçada, e partiu em busca de Athena.

Encontrou-a ainda pela manhã numa bela planície, aparentemente eles não haviam parado muito longe uns dos outros, embora não sabia dizer por quanto tempo permaneceu inconsciente. Para sua surpresa, contudo, Seiya estava junto a uma aflita Saori, debilitado e condenado a uma cadeira de rodas depois da luta travada contra Hades. A lâmina do submundo, invisível para mortais, havia se tornado uma maldição derradeira para o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Em questão de meros três dias ela atingiria o coração do jovem, matando-o. Era absurdo pensar que o forte cavaleiro viria a morrer depois de já terem vencido a guerra, fruto da arma invisível.

Athena, preocupada com seu fiel guardião, confessa estar decidida a viajar até o Monte Olimpo, para rogar pela ajuda de seus meio irmãos, Arthemis e Apolo. Shun, movido pela lealdade e senso de companheirismo, concorda em acompanhar sua senhora na viagem, mesmo sem saber em que exatamente os irmãos da deusa poderiam ajudar.

Para chegar até lá, em primeiro lugar tiveram que passar pelo Star Hill. O monte além do Santuário onde apenas o Grande Mestre e Athena poderiam pisar. O cavaleiro de bronze jamais imaginou que ficasse ali a entrada para o famoso Monte Olimpo. A montanha, coberta pela noite salpicada de estrelas, parecia ser envolta em seu próprio tempo e espaço, seguia Saori de perto enquanto se perguntava como ele, sendo mortal, podia pisar nesse solo sagrado. O caminho, contudo, se mostrava um imenso labirinto de trilhas que ao invés de subirem a montanha, pareciam andar em círculos, dificultando a jornada.

Quando a preocupação começava a tomar o guardião de Andrômeda, eis que surge uma senhora de rosto horrendo e capa negra esvoaçante, segurando um cajado de ponta espiral, declarando ser Hécate, a deusa da bruxaria. Por alguma estranha razão essa mulher parecia ser de alguma forma familiar, não por sua face, mas por seu cosmo. Uma energia semelhante em alguma parte a de Hades. Ele podia dizer, tendo partilhado por alguns instantes o corpo com o deus do submundo. 

A senhora se oferece para ajudá-los em troca dos cabelos de Athena, supostamente dotados da capacidade de aumentar a longevidade de uma pessoa em muitos anos. Mesmo que Shun tenha insistido que poderiam encontrar outro meio, Saori prontamente aceita a troca. Contudo, o escambo mal tinha finalizado e a bruxa simplesmente desapareceu, apenas para que os dois descobrissem que o labirinto era, desde o começo, uma armadilha de Hécate para obter o que desejava.

De todo modo, conseguiram chegar ao Templo da Lua. Que de certa forma se assemelhavam muito a construção do próprio Santuário de Athena. Lá os dois são recebidos pelas agressivas Satélites, guerreiras fiéis de Arthemis lideradas pela destemida mulher chamada Calisto, de expressão severa e cabelos brancos cacheados que chegavam quase até sua cintura, que mesmo a contragosto ela os leva até a presença da divindade lunar. A deusa de fato lembrava um pouco Saori pelos longos cabelos, mesmo que loiros, e pela face delicada, o que fazia Shun se perguntar se aquele era o corpo verdadeiro da entidade lunar, ou igual Hades e Poseidon, ela estava utilizando-se de uma hospedeira. Contudo, assim que as irmãs se encontram, Calisto o encurrala ao tempo que a deusa da Lua começa um monólogo acusatório contra a guardiã da Terra. Por mais que tentasse, Andrômeda mal conseguia identificar o que era dito enquanto sentia que era incapaz de se mexer, forçado a ver Athena defendendo-se com sua armadura e báculo do ataque da própria irmã, também trajada para o combate com seu próprio cetro. Aflito via como Saori sempre voltava a se levantar e rogar pela vida de Pégaso, crente em sua fé na humanidade e no amor, enquanto ele, como um de seus cavaleiros, não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Por mais que odiasse ferir as pessoas, estava começando a concentrar sua energia para uma explosão de cosmo, que ia ferir muito a si mesmo e Calisto, porém antes que o fizesse, Arthemis deu um aviso final, dando as costas a sua meia-irmã. No momento seguinte, os dois estavam novamente nas trilhas do Monte Olimpo, como se todo o conflito jamais tivesse acontecido.

\- Isso sim me deu calafrios...- Comentou Shun, recordando-se da postura agressiva de Arthemis diante da própria irmã. Com amargura ver tal cena o lembrava do reencontro que ele mesmo teve com Ikki, durante o torneio galáctico. 

Seus cabelos verdejantes agora estavam sujos de terra com a queda, mas não se importou, aproximando-se de Saori que igualmente estava suja em seus cabelos arroxeados, que agora mal chegavam aos seus ombros. Um pequeno e único filete de sangue saindo de sua testa, mas em sua expressão ela parecia muito satisfeita.

\- He he. Já sabia que não seria nada fácil falar com minha irmã mais velha - Dizia Saori enquanto se levantava, sem precisar de ajuda, limpando o sangue - Mas agora tudo ficou claro.

\- Como...? – Questionou Shun. Sua deusa ainda não havia lhe dito qual era a razão de buscar Arthemis e tampouco pôde extrair muita informação da conversa das duas.

\- Para salvar Seiya eu devo encontrar um método para viajar através do tempo. – Declarou, séria, suas verdadeiras intenções. – E assim, destruir a espada de Hades.

\- Se-Senhorita Saori! - Um mau pressentimento perpassou o corpo de Shun. Seus sentidos apitavam. - Mas...- Hesitava - Então....

\- Isso mesmo. Chronos, o deus do tempo que minha irmã mencionou. Iremos encontrá-lo!

-...Mas...- Hesitou. A má sensação vibrava em seu peito, mesmo tentando ignorá-la. Deveria ser consequência do ataque súbito de Calisto, o grande risco a que Saori esteve exposta e não pôde evitar. Tentava se convencer disso - Como podemos encontrar Chronos? Será que alguém sabe?

\- Queres que eu lhes diga? - Uma voz infantil ecoou as suas costas.

\- Hã? Quem é você? - Questionou Shun, surpreso.

\- Nós nos vimos há alguns instantes atrás. - A voz fina dizia em tom cantante - Por acaso já se esqueceram?

A luz da Lua iluminava sua figura, sentada sobre um enorme pilar em formato de semicírculo lunar. Ela usava uma capa negra esvoaçante que deixavam à mostra apenas seus cabelos escuros, presos em duas maria chiquinhas, e um grande cajado de madeira que terminava numa enorme espiral em sua mão esquerda.* Sorrindo, ela se reapresentou.

\- Eu sou a bruxa da Lua, Hécate.

Os dois ficaram extasiados com a informação, observando atentamente a figura da bruxa. Tinha rejuvenescido pelo menos oitenta anos em pouco menos de uma hora! Seria mesmo possível que os cabelos da deusa da guerra tivessem tão grande poder?!

\- Por que estão tão surpresos? – Brincou a divindade – Eu lhes disse que o cabelo de Athena tinha poderes fantásticos.

Saltou com enorme graça, parando ao lado dos dois, sua altura não chegando ao ombro de ambos.

\- A diferença é...- Começou hesitante o jovem de olhos esmeralda, mas logo engoliu seu verdadeiro comentário ao sentir o olhar afiado e ameaçador da bruxa - ...Intrigante.

\- Obrigada – Agradeceu, dando uma piscadinha para o humano perspicaz o suficiente para mudar suas palavras de última hora. Logo se voltou a figura de Saori – Ouvi teu dilema sobre Chronos. Pela ajuda que me deste, os levarei até ele.

\- Faria mesmo isso por nós? – Questionou a jovem de olhos safira, comovida – Oh, Hécate, te agradeço tanto!

A bruxa apenas sorriu, misteriosa, saltitando na frente dos dois, mostrando o caminho.

Os três caminharam pelas montanhas, guiados pela bruxa, pelo que pareceram horas. Shun seguia mais atrás, a sensação de que algo estava errado tão forte quanto antes, como um prego batendo em seu crânio, cada vez mais forte ao ponto de ameaçar tornar-se uma dor de cabeça.

Era como se algo ou alguém estivesse tentando se comunicar com ele. Contudo, por mais que tentasse se concentrar, não havia nenhuma presença próxima além das duas deusas.

"....Não...."

Sobressaltou-se. Uma voz surgiu de repente, olhou surpreso para todos os lados, mas as deusas trocavam palavras amistosas, revelando que apenas ele parecia ter escutado o clamor.

"...Vá...Este...Caminho..."

Continuou procurando a fonte, mas a voz não parecia vir de outro lugar senão de sua própria cabeça.

"...NÃO!..."

Era difusa e distante, com um eco vibrante, grave como a de um homem, mas firme como a de um jovem.

"-Q-quem...AHH!" – Tentou comunicar-se com ela.

-AHH! – Gritou distraído, pisando em falso e quase escorregando pelo barranco.

\- SHUN! Você está bem? - Questionou sua deusa, preocupada, voltando-se para ele.

-Sim... - Respondeu sem muita certeza, vendo o desfiladeiro que esteve a ponto de cair.

\- Tens que ter cuidado, Shun. – Alertou a bruxa, com graça - Este vale é o lugar mais profundo do Monte Olimpo. Se caíres de algum dos precipícios, não será possível que te salves.

Engoliu em seco, suando frio. A dor cada vez mais latente começava a dificultar que até mesmo permanecesse de olhos abertos.

"...Shun..." – A voz insistia.

-...Mas Saori...- Tentava falar com dificuldade, ignorando a dor, esquecendo até mesmo de chamar Athena de senhorita. - Parece que estamos dando voltas e voltas ao redor desse precipício inacessível...

"...Não...Siga..." – Sem cessar

-...Realmente estamos indo até os aposentos de Chronos?

"...Chronos..." – Aumentando a dor a cada palavra.

\- Hummm - Hécate o observou desconfiada por alguns instantes. Subitamente Shun se viu imaginando se ela conseguia ouvir a estranha voz também, mas algo lhe dizia que devia manter isso em segredo. - Se duvidam tanto de mim, então é melhor que eu me vá!

"...Ele vai..." – Melodiou, entrecortada, como se não fosse capaz de enviar a mensagem completa.

\- ...Gostaria de ver vocês encontrando o caminho por conta própria.

"...TRAIR...." – Gritou, transformando a dor em algo cada vez mais insuportável.

\- Hécate, perdoe-nos, por favor! - Athena tentava remediar a situação com a caprichosa bruxa - É que...O tempo nos é escasso!

Shun apertava seus punhos, tentando não começar a arfar tamanho o incômodo que o afetava.

"...Moiras...Shun..." - Suplicava.

"- Q-quem é v-você...?"

"...Peça....Ajuda...Das Moiras..."

A voz era cada vez mais distante e impossível de identificar.

\- Quanto tempo tens?

-Três dias...- Saori suspirou -Temos somente três dias para fazer algo muito importante.

\- Senhora... Hécate - Sua boca começou a falar por si só, e ao fazê-lo, a dor diminuía aos poucos, como se o incentivasse a continuar - A senhora, digo-Senhorita também saberia guiar-nos até as Moiras?

O comentário pegou as duas deusas desprevenidas.

\- Do que está falando, Shun? - Questionou Athena surpresa.

\- Não estavam atrás de Chronos? – Seguiu a bruxa, suspeitosa.

-...Sim...- Respirou fundo, tentando não gaguejar - Mas elas são – Engoliu em seco, tentando deixar a mente clara -As deusas do destino, não são? Se queremos – A dor diminuía lentamente - Salvar a vida de Seiya, talvez...Possamos negociar com elas para mudar seu fadário.

Hécate ergueu a sobrancelha impressionada, sorrindo travessa. O garoto se mostrava mais inteligente do que pensava.

\- Eu não sei Shun - Colocou Saori indecisa - As Moiras são inquestionáveis, nem mesmo o grande Zeus pode ir contra suas decisões e- Porém, a conversa foi interrompida quando ambos sentiram presenças se aproximando.

\- Shun – Athena o chamou, alerta.

\- Sim, Saori. - Confirmou atento - Estamos sendo seguidos.

\- Creio que tens razão. - Concordou com pesar.

\- Parece que há aproximadamente dez deles - Tentou conciliar os cosmos. A essa altura a dor parecia tê-lo abandonado completamente, depois de ter atendido o pedido da voz em sua mente.

\- E então? - A bruxa se intrometeu - Se querem ver Chronos terão que resolver isso, mas já aviso que eu não pretendo lutar! Agora, se planejam ver as Moiras, nós podemos partir do Olimpo agora mesmo, elas não se encontram aqui e se formos até lá duvido que possam nos seguir.

\- Senhorita Saori, eu seguirei sua decisão seja ela qual for - Colocou fielmente o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, sentindo a dor voltar a pulsar como se esta repudiasse suas palavras.- Caso escolha ir até Chronos, deixe esses inimigos comigo e prossiga com o trajeto. Não pode perder tempo permanecendo aqui.

\- Shun... - Athena fechou os olhos meditando por alguns instantes - ...Eu gostaria, como você, se possível, evitar mais lutas e sofrimento - Ela sorriu caridosa, seu cosmo cálido envolvendo até mesmo Hécate - Não sabemos com o que nos depararíamos no passado, então, por ora, o melhor é focarmos no presente. Hécate, por favor, poderia levar-nos até as deusas do destino?

O jovem cavaleiro soltou a respiração que sequer notou que estava prendendo, as dores parando novamente, junto a uma estranha sensação de satisfação que não parecia lhe pertencer.

\- Segurem-se em mim então! Eu usarei minha magia!

Ambos tocaram os ombros da bruxa da Lua, começando a dissolver-se pela névoa da noite, transformando-se em nada. Instantes depois, uma chuva de flechas caiu sobre a terra onde momentos atrás pisavam.

\- Isso não é bom... - Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, trajando uma armadura negra com detalhes em vermelho e três flechas em cada lado das costas, lamentou, observando o lugar vazio onde segundos antes estavam as deusas e o cavaleiro. - Terei que informar nossa senhora Calisto de que eles conseguiram escapar...

E por mais que tentasse sentir o cosmo dos três, suas energias haviam abandonado completamente a morada dos deuses.

Num mundo à parte do humano e divino, três senhoras lúgubres conversavam umas com as outras, observando uma roca de fiar de fio arroxeado em meio a um enorme salão, sem qualquer móvel aparente além do objeto focado.

-...Nosso senhor se aproxima...

\- ...Ele vem junto a Athena...

-...Hécate os encaminha...

-...Chronos não será feliz...

-...Eles criaram outra linha do tempo...

-... Chronos não será feliz...

-... Querem rogar pela vida de Pégaso.

Então as três sorriram, um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados e negros.

\- ...O preço para isso será muito interessante... – Recitaram as figuras femininas envoltas em longas capas negras - ...Nosso senhor se aproxima...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O começo dessa estória, até a interferência da voz, diz respeito ao começo de Next Dimension, mangá de Kurumada que continua a saga de Hades.
> 
> Os acontecimentos se passam por volta do capítulo 16, após conhecermos o passado através de Shion e Dohko e voltamos ao presente e a situação de Seiya.
> 
> *Errata: No mangá o cabelo de Hécate é verde, porém, quando eu comecei a escrever essa estória eu não tinha conhecimento disso, então, para fins de sequência em Guerra e Paz seus cabelos são escuros.

**Author's Note:**

> *Assumindo que Albiore e Daidalos são a mesma pessoa, utilizei do nome do mangá, mas a aparência do anime, pois ela soa mais “argentina” para mim, além de ser a aparência mais conhecida.


End file.
